


The Necklace

by scifishipper



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-01
Updated: 2010-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-10 21:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifishipper/pseuds/scifishipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee lives without Kara after the Finale</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Necklace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [callmeonetrack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmeonetrack/gifts).



> Title: The Necklace  
> Written for: Taragel for More Joy Day.  
> Prompt: necklace  
> Setting: Post-Finale (Spoilers for Daybreak II)

The first night he wore the necklace, he dreamt of Kara. Her golden hair was long and pale, falling across her face as she leaned over him, her warm breath in his hair and on his skin. He touched her face gently, his knuckles brushing the softness of her cheek, lingering a moment as a thumb caressed her brow. Kara's eyes sparkled as she lowered her face, kissing him deeply until he woke with the taste of her mouth on his lips.

Throughout that first day, he paused, remembering the sensation of her lips and the flecks of light in her hazel eyes. He didn't speak much, saying only what he needed to, his mind holding onto the dream as long as he could.

Others bustled around him, busy with the chores of daily living: working, eating, sleeping, these were his only necessities. He half-lived here, on this Earth, as they now called it, his spirit broken by fate and circumstance. Earlier, just after she disappeared, he'd break down, grieving and desolate. Frantically, his mind tried to make peace with her destiny, her "very special destiny" she'd called it once. Some days he could imagine that she had found peace and joy in some other realm. Most days, though, the sadness sat in his chest, hard and heavy until his only breaths were sobs.

In the evenings, his eyes would grow heavy and he'd imagine them together, dancing at Colonial Day, laughing at stupid jokes and flirting, capturing brief slivers of happiness. Night after night, he'd lie on his back, staring at the crooked beams for hours before falling into fitful and dreamless sleep. In the morning, he'd savor a few brief moments before the heaviness in his chest returned. On the hardest days, he'd hike into the valley and sit for hours watching the wind rustle the trees. He'd swim in the small lake, savoring the sensation of water holding him afloat and the sun drying his skin.

It was on one of those days that he noticed a glint of silver in the dirt. Reaching down, he looped his finger around a strand of chain and pulled, dirt spilling into a small mound. His eyes widened at the sight of a hexagonal shape, a colonial dog tag, hanging from the rusty chain; the metal was corroded and gritty. He frowned. He hadn't known that anyone else traveled this far from the settlement. Scraping at the tag with his thumbnail, he tried to make out the name. The metal was too damaged too give up its secrets so he slung it around his neck, curiously fingering the roughness as he lost himself in thought.

As evening darkness settled around him, he dropped into the bed, weary from the exertion of his journey. His mind was calmer now and he fell asleep quickly. The first dream had come that night.

:: :: :: ::

The second night he wore the necklace, Kara grimaced at her pyramid cards and chewed on a lit cigar. Throwing him a glare, she tossed her cards on the table, folding to his win. He grinned as she stripped off her tanks and shuffled the deck. With a grunt, she sank back into her chair and dealt the next hand. They played pyramid, half-naked and flirting, until he woke with the smell of smoke on his pillow.

This morning, the crushing pain in his chest was lighter as the memory of the dream filled him. Throughout the day, the others threw surprised looks his way, commenting on his smile. He didn't answer, staving off reality for a little while longer. The day passed quickly and he was eager for darkness, hoping she would come to his dreams again.

The third night he wore the necklace, Kara kissed him deeply, twining her fingers in his hair as moved inside her. Their bodies surged together passionately, each moan bringing them closer to release. Muscular legs wrapped around his hips as she met each thrust, passion building until he woke to his own orgasm. The sheets of his bed were tangled around his legs and his breath came fast. He lingered there, lost in the memory, until his body called for him to rise.

This day, the heaviness in his chest had yielded to an uncomfortable ache. His skin tingled with the sensation of their lovemaking as he walked across the settlement center. He smiled easily and talked a little to those who greeted him. Warm hands affectionately touched his, welcoming him back.

The fourth night he wore the necklace, Kara cried, wiping tears and cursing herself for being sentimental. With shaking hands, he put the ring on her finger and kissed away her tears until he woke with salt on his tongue.

This day, the ache in his chest was gone. He moved around the settlement, carrying wood and supplies to the woodworking tent. Dropping his heavy burden, he spied a sanding stone. Suddenly, he remembered the unexpected tag he'd found at the lake. Quickly removing the chain, he rubbed the stone against its face. Specks of rust dropped off, revealing part of the colonial insignia. His fingers slid across the tag, feeling the smoothness and the rough. He worked the stone over the surface, but it revealed no more. A man's voice called his name and he turned, absently dropping the chain into his pocket. He followed Helo to the stream to watch Hera's first attempt at fishing. The little girl was soaked and splashing and he let out a burst of laughter. Helo swung his head in surprise and put a hand on his shoulder. The day was easy.

As evening approached, he undressed, dropping his clothes nearby, and slid into the cool sheets. His mind raced behind closed eyes and sleep was elusive. In the early morning hours, his weary body demanded rest and he drifted into the nothingness of sleep. As morning light brightened the room, his eyes snapped open. The crushing feeling pushed into his chest—Kara had not come. His grief returned with a powerful moan and he cried, drowning again in tears. He lay there, trying to re-capture the dreams from the previous nights, but they were gone. For many days he stayed to himself, sleeping with a hope to dream, and praying to a god he did not heed that this night she would return to him.

After a week, he roused himself and traveled down into the valley to swim in the lake once more. With an empty feeling, he unbuttoned his shirt and dropped it to the ground. The forgotten tag fell out of his pocket and clinked against a rock. The chain's silver glimmered and he picked it up, frowning at the inscrutable letters. He looped it around his neck and absently rubbed a thumb over the grainy surface. With the rustling of trees and hot sun on his back, he waded into the lake. The gently lapping water soothed him.

The fifth night he wore the necklace, Kara threw a pillow at his head and missed, knocking over a lamp instead. She grinned sheepishly and shrugged. He rolled his eyes and reached for the broken pieces. A sharp point sliced his finger and he yelped. She rushed over to him and took the wounded digit into her mouth, gently suckling away the pain until he woke with a deep scratch along his knuckle.

This morning, his heart was full and the ache in his chest had disappeared. Instinctively, he reached for the tag hanging around his neck. His fingers slid over the surface and he stopped, holding a breath in surprise, sensing an unfamiliar smoothness. In a quick motion, he removed the tag and brushed a moist thumb over its face. The familiar letters appeared to him and his eyes filled with tears. He whispered her name and smiled.


End file.
